1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to data transmission devices and, particularly, to a biometric data transmission device and method for transmitting and verifying biometric identification.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as notebooks or personal digital assistants (PDAs), employ a variety of identification technologies to ensure information security. Among these identification technologies, fingerprint-based identification is the oldest method. This method requires that the portable electronic device be equipped with an additional fingerprint sensor and requisite programs. As a consequence, costs and burdens on system resources are increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a biometric data transmission device and a transmission method thereof which can overcome the described limitations.